The Last Istari
by Mooose
Summary: Post-Ring War. Aragorn & co. answer the call for help from the City of Doza, the City of the Healers of Men. As they try to stop the spreading scourge, they realize that something sinister is behind the plague.
1. Chapter 1

_EXTENDED SUMMARY:_

_SETTING: This story takes place several years after the War of the Ring, and Gondor is still in the midst of recovery.  Aragorn and Arwen are already wed and living in Minas Tirith.  Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn had already heeded the call of the sea, taking Gandalf, Frodo and Bilbo with them.  In this universe, Eowyn, though betrothed to Faramir, had deserted him; the reasons will be discoursed as the story progresses.  There would also be an unexpected return of a member of the Fellowship._

_PLOT: A plague has descended upon the City of __Doza__, Gondor's tiny Southeastern neighbor.  Doza is the City of the Healers of Men, and yet, all their knowledge and training in medicine are inadequate to end the plague.  Ormulla, the Great Dozan Healer, has sent three of his protégé's to ask for Elessar's help._

_SPOILERS: There may be some from the LOTR trilogy._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters.  The Dozan characters in this story are original, as well as the cities of Doza and Tersaf.  I have very limited knowledge regarding Middle Earth geography, and I would greatly appreciate feedback regarding this matter.  This fiction is my first attempt in writing Tolkien fanfiction._

_FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated! You can leave it at the review section or sent it directly to me via email: sidlestokes@yahoo.com_

**_THE LAST ISTARI_**

_By Moose_

_Chapter 1_

"Forgive me for intruding, my Lord, but the messengers beg to see you at the soonest possible time."

Aragorn shifted his weary grey eyes to the bowed Gondorian guard at the entrance of his study.  He has had a long day, and he was eager to hear the urgent news that Faramir brings.  "What matter could be so urgent that it cannot wait until I finish my business with the Prince of Ithilien?"

"They would not say, my Lord," the guard replied, his voice reflecting the uneasiness he felt.  "I –"

"King Elessar!"

Aragorn's hand instinctively grasped his swords hilt, as the guard and Faramir protectively positioned themselves between the newcomers and the King of Gondor.

"We mean no harm," said one of the three white-cloaked figures at the doorway, raising his arms to emphasize his words.  "Please do not unsheath your weapons, for we come not to fight you and have left ours in the hands of your chamber guards."

Aragorn, who had traveled to more lands than any of the other occupants in the room, relaxed as he took in the sight of his visitors.  "Your garb tells me you come from the Southeast.  Are you not from the City of Doza?"

The three bowed in agreement.  "Aye, my Lord," replied the one who stood in the middle.  "We come with the most urgent matter."

"I can see that," Aragorn nodded.  "I am quite familiar with your land and its inhabitants.  If I am not mistaken, you three are from the class of healers."  He paused, waiting for confirmation.  The three visitors nodded.  "Very well, what is this matter that demands my attention?"

"Before I answer that, first I must introduce myself and my companions to you," the man replied, removing his hood to better show his face.  "I am Rolo, and I stand here with Akiral and Katana.  Ormulla is our mentor, and he was the one who sent us to see you."  His companions, a man and a woman, followed his suit and took off their hood.

"I remember him," Aragorn acknowledged.  His astute eyes saw that the female in the group was regarding Faramir with what appears to be a mixture of surprise and bewilderment.  Faramir ever so slightly uncomfortably shifted his weight, and the King knew he too was aware of the reaction he got from the one called Katana.

"He assured us you would," Rolo said, seemingly oblivious of his companion's reaction towards Gondor's Captain.  "As for our purpose, we have come to ask for the aid of one who is knowledgeable of Elven healing ways."

"But Doza is the city of the great healers," Aragorn contended.  "Why is it that you need Elven healing?"

"My Lord, a scourge has descended upon our land," Rolo replied gravely.  "An unknown evil has afflicted most of our countrymen, and as we speak, many of them are giving up their bodies to Death.  Ormulla has exhausted all his resources and knowledge, as has most of the other great Dozan healers, and yet this illness has left us baffled."

"And so you wish to consult Elven medicine."

"Aye, my Lord," Rolo nodded.

"Tell me, then, how this disease behaves."

This time, it was the man named Akiral who spoke up.  "It has an insidious course, my Lord.  At first the afflicted would fall into a trance-like state, the duration of which varies greatly among individuals.  It may be as swift as several days or as long as several months.  Then suddenly, the sick one would snap out of this phase and become either as violent as a rabid dog or as weak as an old man in his last days.  Sometimes, there would be febrile episodes and delirium.  Nevertheless, the outcome is still the same: the ailing body usually gives up within a fortnight after coming out of the trance."

Aragorn heard a sharp intake of breath at his right, where Faramir stood.  He gave his captain a questioning look.

"My Lord, I'm afraid this is the same illness that has struck the city of Tersaf," Faramir explained.  "A band of Ithilien rangers stationed near the city has sent word to me regarding these strange happenings at the city.  This was the matter that I wish to discuss with you today."

"It is worse than we thought," Rolo said.  "We had no inkling that it had gone beyond the borders of Doza."

"This is grave, indeed," Aragorn remarked thoughtfully.  "However, I'm afraid Elven medicine can do little to aid you.  You must understand that Elven medicine is directed towards dealing with afflictions of Elves, not mortal men like us.  Elf physiology is different from ours, their bodies are immortal and can withstand more pain and heals faster than human bodies."

"Still, we would be grateful for your advice regarding this matter," Rolo implored.  "We are at our wits ends and are willing to try anything to stop this disease."

"Very well," Aragorn said, realizing the seriousness of the situation.  Healers of Doza pride themselves of being the best healers of men in Middle Earth, and they would never disclose that they do not know how to deal with a particular disease.  Only desperation could possibly fuel Rolo's admission.  "I will have to consult my books and my Queen, who knows much more about Elven healing than I do.  In the meantime, eat, rest and refresh yourselves, for I see that your travel has took its toll on your bodies.  I will call you when I have found something which can be of help."

"We are very grateful, King Elessar," Rolo bowed, as did Akiral and Katana.  "We apologize for rudely interrupting your meeting."

Aragorn motioned for the guard, and gave him instructions to escort his visitors to their chambers.  Faramir left with them, leaving Aragorn alone to try to find a solution to this problem.  


	2. Chapter 2

_SPOILERS: There may be some from the LOTR trilogy._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters.  The Dozan characters in this story are original, as well as the cities of Doza and Tersaf.  I have very limited knowledge regarding Middle Earth geography, and I would greatly appreciate feedback regarding this matter.  This fiction is my first attempt in writing Tolkien fanfiction._

_FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated! You can leave it at the review section or sent it directly to me via email: sidlestokes@yahoo.com_

**_THE LAST ISTARI_**

_By Moose_

_Chapter 2_

"I saw the way you looked at him."

Katana looked up from her dinner plate and met the disapproving eyes of Akiral.  She said nothing, continuing to eat dinner in silence.  She knew that the moment the three of them were alone, she would be confronted regarding her reaction to Faramir.

"Be careful, Katana," Rolo warned, his manner gentle.  "Mahtan informed us about this, did he not? You should not allow yourself to be rattled so easily, or show your emotions so transparently."

"I am sorry," Katana apologized sincerely, pausing and looking at the older man.  "I did not expect to meet him so soon, nor to see the accuracy of Mahtan's words."

"Well, now you know," Akiral remarked tartly.  "Do learn to control your emotions, lest you betray Mahtan's trust prematurely."

"I will," Katana promised, her tone tinged with slight iciness.  She detested this condescending trait of Akiral's. They were of the same age and same level, yet oftentimes he behaved as though he were superior to her.

"Let us not talk about Mahtan anymore, for these walls may have ears," Rolo ordered.  He stood up.  "Finish your meals and better get some rest.  We may have to start our journey back tomorrow."  With that, he left his companions and headed towards his chambers.

Aragorn smiled at the slumbering infant, easing his worries about the day's news.  Now he felt lighter, almost refreshed.

A pair of slender arms encircled his waist as a soft voice asked, "How was your day, Estel?"

Aragorn turned in his wife's embrace to face her.  "Frightful tidings have come from opposite ends of Gondor," he remarked, feeling the dread consume him once again.  "Faramir is here and he brings reports of a mysterious illness that plagues the City of Tersaf, and three from Doza informed me of the same thing."

"Their medicine cannot cure this illness?"

Aragorn shook his head.  "It has baffled them and made them desperate.  Ormulla had sent them to see me; he knows I have been taught well by Elrond with Elven healing ways."  He went on and their discussion went well into the night.  Arwen was just as mystified as he was.

"I'm afraid I'll have to go and try to heal them through the mind," Aragorn said sadly, when they have run out of possible courses of action.  "There is not enough time to train Dozan healers of the ways to heal through their minds, and I want to stop the spread of this plague while it is still knocking on Gondor's doors."

"Do what you must then," Arwen said, reaching out to caress his face.  "But promise me you will take care.  Your son and I will be waiting for your return."

"I will," Aragorn promised.  "Tomorrow I will leave for Tersaf, the closer city.  Besides, I believe the Dozan healers are better trained to handle this sort of thing than the Tersaf citizens, who have no training at all in the art of healing."

With that, the King and Queen of Gondor retired for the evening.

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Faramir woke up.  He allowed himself to linger in that state between full wakefulness and sleep for a while, before finally letting go of all the traces of sleep.  Leisurely he donned his everyday garb and went out of his chambers.  He headed to the courtyard, and as he did so often in his youth, and still does whenever he comes back, he faced east and watched the sun rise.  In silence he stood, enjoying the crisp morning air and simply admiring the beauty he can never get tired of.

As always, he wondered if she was doing well, if she was happy.  It has been years since he last saw her fair face, and though the pain of separation has receded to a dull ache, the memory of the heartbreak he still can remember with vividness.  She was crying when she left, crying when she told him she could not marry him when her heart still longs for the one man she can never have.  Faramir had known this all along, but like a fool in love, he chose to ignore the signs and hope that maybe her consent with their betrothal meant that she was learning to love him as he loved her.  But it was not to be.

Her brother Eomer had been sympathetic, and he and Faramir had become fast friends after Eowyn left.  Although Eomer receives news from Eowyn every once in a while, he had truthfully told Faramir that even he did not know where the Lady of the Rohirrim had gone.  Faramir, meanwhile, had gone back to being the Captain of Ithilien's Rangers, though in addition, he also acts as King Elessar's most trusted and valued executive officer.

"If I had known I'd find you here, I would have stayed in Ithilien," a familiar voice broke his reverie.

Faramir was already smiling as he turned towards the source of the voice.  "Well, Master Elf, it's good to see you, too," he greeted the blond archer that had surreptitiously appeared by his side.

Legolas returned his smile.  He is also a resident of Ithilien, along with several other elves that had chosen to ignore the call of the sea.  Often he and the Prince of Ithilien had crossed paths, and this has led to a friendship that has nearly equaled that between the Prince of Mirkwood and King of Gondor.

"Does Aragorn know you are here?" Faramir asked.

Legolas shook his head.  "I wanted to surprise him."

"And surprise me, you did," came Aragorn's voice from behind them.  His face broke into a grin.  "Legolas!  You came just in time; had you arrived a day later, you would have surprised only my wife and son."

"You are leaving?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn nodded, looking at Faramir.  "Aye, for the gravest and most urgent matter."  He motioned for his two friends to follow him.  "Come, let us discuss this over breakfast.  I already sent for the Dozan healers, and they will be joining us for breakfast."

With that, the three headed back in, the brief joy of reuniting with old friends now eclipsed by the burning matter that threatens Gondor.


	3. Chapter 3

_SPOILERS: There may be some from the LOTR trilogy._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters.  The Dozan characters in this story are original, as well as the cities of Doza and Tersaf.  I have very limited knowledge regarding Middle Earth geography, and I would greatly appreciate feedback regarding this matter.  This fiction is my first attempt in writing Tolkien fanfiction._

_FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated! You can leave it at the review section or sent it directly to me via email: sidlestokes@yahoo.com_

**_THE LAST ISTARI_**

_By Mooose_

_Chapter 3_

It was decided during breakfast that Aragorn would go to Tersaf with Legolas and Akiral.  Aragorn had actually originally planned to go with all three Dozans, but Rolo insisted that he and Katana head back to Doza.

"We already have been away too long, my lord," Rolo explained.  "Akiral can go with you, him we can spare, but Katana and I must head back and help Ormulla."

"Very well," Aragorn agreed.  "I will have food and water prepared for your journey back.  Please tell Ormulla that although it saddens me that it should take a catastrophe such as this one for us to meet again, I will be looking forward to seeing him again.  I will do my best to put this scourge under control in Tersaf as fast as I can, so that I could go and attend to your crisis."

"Thank you very much, my Lord," Rolo said with a sincere grateful smile.

"Let us finish breakfast then, so we could be on our way," Aragorn said.  Turning to Faramir, he said, "I leave Gondor in your hands, Steward, until I return from this journey."

"Aye, my Lord, I will look after her with my life," Faramir promised.

"So everything is settled then," the king remarked with finality.  The rest of their meal was eaten with haste, and without much conversation, for although no one admitted it, each felt an inexplicable sense of impending doom.

*           *           *

Katana and Rolo journeyed for most of the morning in silence.  Their steeds trotted briskly through the lush forest south of the City of Kings.  Katana, who followed Rolo, occasionally peers over her shoulder, not quite being able to shake off the feeling that they were being followed.  She felt that after they were perhaps a good distance from the edge of the woods.  

For the nth time, she fleetingly looked back, but again, she saw nothing suspicious.  Rolo, although ahead of her, was aware of this behavior.  

"For goodness' sake, Katana, you're going to strain your neck with your constant looks back," Rolo finally spoke up after Katana looked behind her once again.

"Rolo, I can't quite feel at ease in these woods," Katana admitted.  "I think we are being followed."

"Nonsense, who would do such thing?" Rolo dismissed her fears.  "Orcs find this place revolting enough to stay away from it, and trolls certainly would not survive in this environment."

"What about bandits?"

"Katana, ever since King Elessar has ascended the throne, he deployed Rangers throughout this country to put fears such as yours to rest," Rolo replied.  "I –"

Rolo's sentence was cut short when his horse suddenly reared.  From out of nowhere, a burly man stepped into the path of the two travelers.

"I told you we were being followed," Katana hissed.  Rolo struggled to keep his horse under control, and Katana had halted her mount and was looking at the man blocking their way.

"You should have listened to her," the man told Rolo.  He let out a low whistle, and immediately, Rolo's horse calmed down.

"That was not funny, Mahtan," Rolo huffed, his normally impassive face red.

"I think it was quite funny," Mahtan grinned, his twinkling eyes meeting Katana's.  Katana laughed, relieved that it was Mahtan who was tailing them.

Rolo looked at them, not quite liking that he was the cause of their amusement, but glad at the same time to see Mahtan.  He gave the younger man a tight smile, and asked, "Why the change of heart, Mahtan? You made it quite clear before we separated that you will not set a foot on Gondor."

Mahtan shrugged.  "I know these woods better than any of you, so I took it upon myself to see that you go through it unharmed," he explained.  His eyes darkened.  "Where is Akiral, by the way?"

"He went with the King to Tersaf," Katana replied.  "It seems that that city's being hounded by the same illness as ours."

"Tersaf?" Mahtan raised his eyebrows.  "That city is north of Gondor, almost opposite where Doza is.  Who reported that?"

"The Steward of Gondor," Rolo answered.  "He said he was informed by a ranger."

"Faramir," Mahtan said with a small smile of fondness.  "How is he?"

"We hardly interacted with him," Katana confessed.  "I –"

"Which is good," Rolo interjected, giving Katana an admonishing look.  "Katana was not as cautious as she assured us she would be."

"Mahtan, I had not expected the likeness to be so strong!" Katana exclaimed.  

"What exactly did you say?"

"Nothing," Katana admitted.

"But she the way she looked at him," Rolo recounted.  He proceeded to tell Mahtan of their initial meeting with the king and the captain.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Mahtan said after Rolo finished speaking.  He smirked at Katana.  "He often gets that sort of reaction from females."

Katana felt her face turning red.  "But I was just surprised!"

"I know, I was just teasing you," Mahtan grinned.  "Still, I know for a fact that women find Faramir quite charming, although his brother's definitely the more charming one."

Katana rolled her eyes.  "I was just surprised, Mahtan, not charmed or enamored by him."

Rolo suddenly raised a hand.  "Listen."

Mahtan and Katana stopped their banter and listened.  The forest had gone eerily quiet.  "We'd better get going," Mahtan said softly, swiftly pulling himself up on Katana's horse.  They had barely gone a meter forward when an arrow hit Rolo's mount's flank, causing the horse and its rider to fall down.  Mahtan quickly jumped down to his fallen comrade, who was pinned to the ground by the heavy body of the animal that carried him.  "Katana, go on, we'll deal with this!" Mahtan ordered, pushing the injured horse off Rolo.  As the animal budged, Rolo slid away.

Katana cried out as an arrow whizzed dangerously close, slicing through her clothes and skin.  She hardly felt the blood start to ooze from the wound as she tried to turn her horse around to get back to her companions.  Her stubborn mount would not obey, but just then, three men blocked their way.  Only then did her horse whirled around, and she saw Mahtan and Rolo engaged in combat against four men.

"Mahtan, look out!" Katana shouted as her horse thundered towards her friends.  Mahtan reacted swiftly, fatally jabbing the man he was fighting and managing to get out of the way of the spooked horse.  He then blocked a blow from one of the ambushers and fought him off.  Rolo was successfully defending his ground, and together they fought back to back.  The three men that blocked Katana's way were now upon them, and making the odds unfavorable for the two Dozans.  As he fought, Mahtan managed to glance fleetingly to Katana's direction, just in time to see a red feathered dart hit her between the shoulder blades.  Katana slumped forward, and her horse carried her away.  Mahtan was then forced to focus back on his opponents, one of which he managed to knock out.  Not long after that, he and Rolo were the only ones standing.  Then, just as they were about to face each other, Mahtan felt a sharp pain on his thigh. He looked down and saw a red feathered dart embedded on his leg before darkness claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

_SPOILERS: There may be some from the LOTR trilogy._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters.  The Dozan characters in this story are original, as well as the cities of Doza and Tersaf.  I have very limited knowledge regarding Middle Earth geography, and I would greatly appreciate feedback regarding this matter.  This fiction is my first attempt in writing Tolkien fanfiction._

_FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated! You can leave it at the review section or sent it directly to me via email: sidlestokes@yahoo.com_

_TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED: Thanks! I appreciate your reviews, I'm glad you seem to like what I write. As for Eowyn, I am just one of those who find it difficult to believe that she truly had stopped loving Aragorn and had moved on with Faramir. Nevertheless, she is one of my favorite characters, and she is part of this story._

**_THE LAST ISTARI_**

_By Mooose_

_Chapter 4_

When Mahtan woke up, he was greeted by a throbbing headache.  He tried to open his eyes, but the brightness upped the intensity of his headache by several notches.  Groaning, he shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

The last thing he remembered was the ambush.  He knew Katana had escaped, but how far she got he did not know.  Hazily he recalled seeing her slumped on a speeding horse, a horse not familiar with the woods they were traversing.  If any of his captors had followed her, surely they would have caught her.

He did not know what happened to Rolo.  He probably was drugged, too, but Mahtan was not sure.  Putting his hand in front of his face, he attempted once more to open his eyes.  His headache intensified once again, but not as much as in his previous attempt.  Mahtan squinted and realized he was still in the woods, possibly even in the exact clearing where he fell.  Not far from him was Rolo's still form and fear gripped his heart as he tried to get up to check on his friend.

"He is alive, do not waste your strength trying to get to him."

Mahtan turned his head towards the direction of the voice and found himself staring at a white vision.  He shielded his eyes but all he could make out was the outline of a man.  "Who are you?  What do you want?"

"What I want you cannot give," the man said.  Just then Rolo stirred and groaned.  Ignoring the stranger's words, Mahtan painfully went to his friend and helped him up.  

"The two of you listen to me, and listen well because you will have to recount this," the man said, his voice cold.  He appeared to be unconcerned with the plight of the injured men before him.

"Who are you?"  Mahtan asked again.  The glare ebbed a little, and Mahtan gasped.   "Mithrandir?"

"No, I am not Mithrandir," the man snapped.  "Who I am I will reveal in time."  There was a moment of tense silence, which was broken only when the stranger continued talking.  "Now this is what I want you to know.  In the time of the Numenorean Kings, a prophecy was made by a little known yet powerful wizard, Pileas.  Pileas had the gift of foresight, and as well as a remarkable ability to comprehend and analyze the behavior of the elements.  With these, he was able to concoct a powerful potion, which when taken at the time when the energy fields of Middle Earth are in the correct orientation, can give the drinker the power to rule over Middle Earth and its inhabitants.  However, the right time to take the elixir of Rantel, as he called this potion, was beyond his lifetime.  And so he did the next best thing: he preserved the instructions on how to create the elixir and passed it on secretly down his line, such that one of his descendants could have the power he wanted so much but could never have."

The stranger paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in.  "Now that time is approaching.  The potion is being made, and only one ingredient is lacking.  Blood, that is what is missing, blood given up for the love of one who is among the line of kings."

"I will not let you get to the king!" Mahtan exclaimed fiercely.

"We'll see about that," the stranger replied.  "You will be taken in captivity, and your friend I will allow to go.  I am sure that once your brother finds out about you, he will do everything in his power to get you.  Then I'll have what I want."

"Do not tell my brother about me," Mahtan turned to Rolo as he felt strong winds engulf him.  "Promise me you won't tell him about me!"

"I promise!" Rolo cried as he tried to reach out in vain for Mahtan.  The swirling winds seemed to swallow him, and Rolo felt his heart sink as his friend's pleas swiftly fade away.

The stranger laughed cruelly.  "Empty promise," he scoffed.  "But do what you will.  Just be mindful of the consequences of your actions: Should I not get what I want, the blood of your friend and of your compatriots will be on your hands.  You see, I am the only one who can stop this plague."

The radiance surrounding the stranger then began to ebb, and soon, Rolo found himself alone in the clearing.  He sank back despondently, not knowing what he would do next.


	5. Chapter 5

_SPOILERS: There may be some from the LOTR trilogy._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tolkien characters.  The Dozan characters in this story are original, as well as the cities of Doza and Tersaf.  I have very limited knowledge regarding Middle Earth geography, and I would greatly appreciate feedback regarding this matter.  This fiction is my first attempt in writing Tolkien fanfiction._

_FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated! You can leave it at the review section or sent it directly to me via email: sidlestokes@yahoo.com_

_TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED (via email and through fanfiction.net's review section): Thanks! I really appreciate your reviews. I'm sorry for the long delay, life happened.  Anyway, I received a very astute observation and good advice regarding my use of original characters…all I can say about that, is that not all my characters are what they appear to be…some are actually not as original as they seem to be…you'll know as the story progresses. _

**_THE LAST ISTARI_**

_By Mooose_

_Chapter 5_

A wave of panic engulfed Katana as she felt hands upon her torso.  Although barely conscious, the new rush of adrenaline fueled her as she struggled to get free.

"Hush, don't be afraid, it's only me," a familiar voice softly assured her.  Katana sighed in relief and realized that her friend was helping her, not hurting her.

"Eowyn, what are you doing here?" Katana whispered, finally opening her eyes.

"I followed Mahtan," Eowyn confessed.  "I caught him just as he was leaving, and he wouldn't tell me where he was going.  Something in his eyes seemed troubled, so I decided to trail him."

"That was quite a risk you took there," Katana admonished lightly, knowing full well that once her fair friend had made up her mind, there's no stopping her.  "Ow!"

"I'm sorry," Eowyn said, loosening the bandages slightly.  "Your wound is quite deep, and I think you lost quite a bit of blood before I got to you."

"I'll be fine," Katana assured her.  "The last thing I remember was a sharp pain between my shoulders."

"A poison dart," Eowyn replied, showing Katana the dart she had removed from her.  "Only it was just laced with sleeping poison."

"Where are Mahtan and Rolo, by the way?" Katana asked, her heart beating faster as she remembered her friends being surrounded by a group of burly men.  She tried to sit up, but Eowyn restrained her.

"You'll just make it bleed more," Eowyn admonished.  "They seemed to be holding their ground when I turned to follow you.  Your horse made it difficult for me to reach you, and I chased you for quite a while before I finally was able to get to you."

"Thank you," Katana smiled, albeit still worried about their other friends.  "I – Rolo!"

Eowyn turned and gasped as her eyes fell upon a visibly weary and shaken Rolo.  She rushed towards him and helped him to where Katana was.  "Are you all right? Where's Mahtan?"

Rolo nodded, his eyes darkening.  "There was a wizard.  He took Mahtan." He went on to recount what the wizard had told him and Mahtan, and how Mahtan was whisked away.  "I must go now and find the king."

Eowyn shook her head.  "No, that would mean that you'll be playing right into his hands."  She turned to Katana.  "How are you feeling now?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but quite stronger than I felt a few moments ago," Katana replied, wondering what plans Eowyn is concocting.  "What is it do you want me to do?"

Eowyn did not reply, and seemed lost to her thoughts.  Rolo and Katana, accustomed to this after having known Eowyn for several years now, just waited in silence.  When she finally spoke up, her eyes were lit with determination.  "Do you think you can manage to ride back to Minas Tirith, Katana?"

Katana nodded.  "We haven't gone far into the woods when we were intercepted, so I think I can do that.  You'd have to point me to the right direction, though, I'm afraid I've gotten disoriented when I had that little ride after the melee."

"That would be no problem," Eowyn assured her.  Turning to Rolo, she told him the rest of her plans.  "Meantime, Rolo and I will head out to see my brother.  I think he's the best person who can help us now."

"And what exactly am I going to do in Minas Tirith?" Katana asked.

"Get yourself well again," Eowyn smiled.  "That is a good place to recuperate."

"Eowyn, I am not that badly injured!" Katana protested, suspecting that Eowyn has other plans for her.  "Really, what do you want me to do there?"

"Oh, you know me too well," Eowyn laughed.  "I'm quite sure that when you get there in this state, you'll alert the steward and the queen.  Tell them the same story Rolo told us, but make sure that you don't mention Mahtan.  That will just complicate things.  They don't need to know about him – yet.  Tell them that the queen and her son are in danger.  Now, Faramir may not be so quick to believe you, so I'll have you give him the necklace of the Lady of the Rohirrim."  Eowyn unfastened the necklace she had worn since childhood and put it around Katana's neck.  "But, please, do not tell him where I am going.  You know how I feel about him."

Katana nodded solemnly.  "I suppose you'd want me to ask him to give the queen and the prince protection? Or would you want me to see to that business myself? I may not be as well trained as the Rangers of Ithilien or as the Tower Guards of Gondor about these things, but I think I am quite capable of that task."

"Then you do that," Eowyn said.  "I doubt Faramir would let you do that, so allow him to take the upper hand on that task.  Then, you can see to the queen and her son's protection discreetly."

"I understand," Katana nodded.  "What are you going to do in Rohan?"

"Eomer is one of Aragorn's greatest friends, and also one of Middle Earth's most powerful men," Eowyn said, her face softening at the mention of her brother.  "He has always kept his head even in the most urgent of situations, and I trust him to know which course of action would be best for both the king and victims of this plague.  He'll know how to deal with that wizard," Eowyn finished confidently.  "Besides, I miss him.  I really miss him."

"Then we best be on our way," Rolo said, looking calmer and more composed than he was a few moments ago.  He smiled at his companions, and held out a helping hand to Katana.  Eowyn supported her on the other side and soon, she was back on her horse's saddle.  Eowyn and Rolo rode Eowyn's mount and together, the two horses bore their riders until the time came for them to separate.

"Good bye for now," Katana bade them, lifting her hand to wave.  

"Good bye for now," echoed Eowyn.  "Please…when you speak of me to Faramir, tell him only what he needs to know."

"I will," Katana promised, somehow feeling deep inside that what Eowyn asked was not as easy as it seems.  With another wave to her friends, Katana urged her mount to go back to the city they left just hours ago.


End file.
